


The Birthday Present

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Horatio, Calleigh Cassidy Caine [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continence of the Csi baby. Cassidy Caine is turning 9 and wants something special for her birthday, in the meanwhile Calleigh and Horatio is "arguing" over what to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

Chapter 1.

"Natalia, want to see what I learned at school today," Calleigh heard her daughter Cassie say form the DNA lab, since she was on her way there. Then she saw Kyle walked to the lift and hurried up to catch him.

"Kyle, wasn't you going to take care of Cassie after school today. You know I had to work and that Horatio and I was going out to night," Calleigh asked confused.

"Yes, I know I promised you that Calleigh, but you see I got this appointment I completely forgot about, and it is important, so I can't take care of her to night. I'm sorry," Kyle said.

Calleigh could see on his eyes that he was telling the truth so she said, "Ok, but next time ya tell me right away."

"Sure thing, see you later, mum," Kyle said and gave her a hug before he went into the lift. Calleigh smiled, he was a great boy, and she loved when he called her mum, even if he was just her stepson. But she also looked on him as her son.

Calleigh walked over to the DNA lab and watched Calleigh and Natalia from the door.

"So have you got any whishes for your birthday?" Natalia asked.

"Yes two, but I don't think I will get either of them from mum and dad," Cassie said sadly.

Calleigh wondered what it could be so she leaned closer to her better.

"The one thing is a cat, I really want a white one that is really fluffy that could keep me company since mum and dad are working so much and I fell alone," said Cassie.

Calleigh felt really bad when she heard this, but kept on listening.

"I see and what is the second thing?" Natalia asked.

"Do you mind if I whisper it you, since it is kinda embarrassing," the little girl said.

"Not at all" Natalia said and Cassie whispered something to her. Calleigh would really like to know what.

"But don't you think your mum would give you that?" Natalia asked.

"No, and you can't tell her, promise," Cassie said.

"Promise," said Natalia. Then Cassie whispered something more into Natalias ear and Natalia said, "You do that, if Calleigh only knew, but don't worry I wont tell her."

Calleigh figured it was safe to go in so she did and said, "Hey, shooting star, how was school today?"

"Great, wanna see what I learned," Cassie said happily.

"In a moment, can you go and wait in my office, I'll be right there. I just have to have two words with Natalia," Calleigh said.

"OK," Cassie said and was about to go, when she turned around and gave her mother a big hug.

"What was that for," Calleigh asked surprised.

"Just felt like it, don't take to long mum," said Cassidy and left.

Calleigh just smiled. Then she looked at Natalia and asked, "Do you have my results?"

"Yes, the fluid on the scene was diesel oil, and of the type that is in the suspects car, but I think you will need more than that," Natalia said.

"Don't worry, I have something. So what is the second thing Cassie wants for her birthday," Calleigh asked.

"That's not fair, you know I can't tell you, but I can tell you would be impressed and proud, but I don't think Horatio would be," said Natalia.

Natalia really wanted to tell Calleigh, but she knew she couldn't, since a promise was a promise. Calleigh looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'd better go to Cassie, thanks," said Calleigh and left.

Cassie sat by her desk reading a book when Calleigh walked in. Calleigh sat down on the other side of the desk and said, "So what did you learn today?"

"Oh, mum it was wonderful, we was out in the park all day, and learned about flowers and bugs. And did you know that caterpillars becomes butterflies, and that ants can carry 100 times their own weights. And we saw this really big spider, it was so cool. And all these beautiful flowers," Cassie said and smiled. She was so enthusiastic and eager to learn about everything.

"That sounds like fun, so do you have any homework?" said Calleigh.

"Just math, do I have to do it, it's so boring," Cassie complained.

Calleigh smiled at her daughter and said, "Yes you have to do it. And you know everyone has to do stuff they don't want sometimes."

"That's not fair, you always do things you want to," Cassie said in an accusing tone.

"What do you mean by that sweetie?" Calleigh asked softly since she didn't understand what her daughter meant.

"It was nothing," Cassie and became quiet and looked down.

Calleigh found it wise to change subject so she asked, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

Cassidy' s eyes lighted up and she said, "I really want a cat."

"Ok, anything else?" Calleigh asked curiously, but Cassie just looked down again. Calleigh was starting what it was her daughter wanted so bad but didn't dare to ask for. She really whished Cassie would tell her what it was, but couldn't exactly force her either.

She just looked at her and said, "OK, but if you want to tell me you can."

The little girl looked skeptically at her and nodded, then she continued to read her book and Calleigh continued to work.

Horatio had buried his face in the papers and didn't see his daughter sitting in Calleighs office when he said, "So I got the reservations at 8 tonight like you wanted."

Calleigh noticed at once how sad Cassidy looked when he said this and replied, "Horatio, would you get your eyes out of the papers and say hello to your daughter."

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she raised her brows at him in a way that meant "Would you please look around the room you walk into. You don't know who could be there".

He nodded his head gracefully at her which meant "I get your point and I'm sorry".

Horatio bent down to his daughter and said, "Hey angel face, how are you today?"

"Great, daddy did you know that every bugs except spiders have six legs," Cassie told him excitedly.

Horatio smiled at her, her long blonde hair was in a ponytail that jumped up and down and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"No, I didn't know that, so what do you say to an ice-cream?" Horatio asked.

"I'd love it, but can mummy come to?" Cassie asked and looked at her dad with puppy eyes. Calleigh just giggled happily, her little girl had learned a long time ago how to make her father cave when she wanted something. It was adorable to watch.

"Sure she can, what do you say my dear?" Horatio said and looked at his beautiful wife. She smiled back at him. Then they all went to the park together.

Horatio and Calleigh were sitting on a park bench eating ice cream while Cassidy was playing at the swings.

Calleigh turned to Horatio and said: Looks like we have to cancel our date to night since we don't have a babysitter since Kyle had forgotten about an appointment.

"You're kidding, and I had really looked forward to be alone with you," Horatio said and looked at her with hungry eyes. He longed for her.

"No, I'm not, so unless you know a last minute babysitter we have to wait," Calleigh said and kissed her passionately. Then she remembered where she was and backed away.

"Maybe I do, I'll meet you back at the lab," Horatio said thoughtfully and pressed his lips hardly against hers, and let his tongue play with hers. Calleigh felt her body tinkling and let out a soft moan. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to keep on kissing him, so she felt bad when he left her.

Calleigh looked at Cassidy and smiled. Cassie came running towards her smiling, then her face became serious again.

Calleigh really started to get concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I really wanna ask ya something, but I'm afraid you will get angry at me if I do so," Cassie said.

Calleigh saw the scared look in her eyes, stroke her daughter's hair gently and said, "I won't get angry, no matter what it is I promise."

Calleigh could see that it was very hard for Cassidy.

Finally Cassidy sighed and said, "Can you please teach me about guns, how to shot them and so on?"

Calleigh smiled warmly at her daughter, she had except that this question would come one day, just not so soon, so she replied, "Sure I will, do you want to try straight away shooting star."

"I'd really love that, so you don't mind?" Cassie asked.

"No, not at all, come on," Calleigh said and hugged her daughter before they left the park.

Ten minutes later they where at the gun range, Calleigh gave her gun to Cassie and said, "OK, first hold, then aim."

Cassidy did so and Calleigh said, "Let me show you how to shoot then you can try, afterwards I will show you how to take it apart and clean it, then how you put it together."

Calleigh fired a couple of rounds, gave the gun back to Cassie and said, "Ok, go on, let's see how you are."

Cassie lifted up the gun, aimed and emptied the chamber like her mother had told her. The feeling of the gun in her hand felt so good, she felt power, excitement and that she was stronger then everybody else. She loved it. It was ten time better than she had imagined. Cassie gave the gun back to her mother and said, "Thank you, thank you for understanding."

Calleigh, who had stood by her side the whole time, saw her self in her young daughter and knew exactly how she felt so she said, "No problem at all Cassie, so would you like to se my gunvalut?"

"I'd love that," Cassidy replied and smiled. Calleigh hadn't shared the gun vault with her daughter when she was there, not even when she was a baby, since it was her sanctuary. She wanted to wait until Cassie was young enough to want it herself.

Calleigh knew already from her daughters first words that she was born to love guns like herself. And she knew that when her daughter took her first shoot she would just keep on shooting, it was in her blood. Before they walked into the gunvalut Calleigh looked at the bull's eye, every shoot was in the middle, she was impressed.

Then they entered the gunvalut, Cassidy gasped and said, "I love them, they are so beautiful. Oh, mum, can I try one, please."

"Ok, but just one, I have to get back to work again," said Calleigh and smiled at her as she picked up a golden dessert eagle. Then they went out to the gun range again and while Calleigh smiled to her self her daughter giggled happily and started to shoot.

Alexx, who had seen the whole thing, just shook her head and went to find Horatio. She found him in the break room and said, "Do you know that Cassie is shooting down at the gun range?"

"You're kidding," Horatio asked shocked, what was Calleigh thinking letting their 8 years daughter shoot.

"No, and after what I just saw she is clearly Calleigh's daughter," Alexx said laughing.

"She got her mothers looks, and spite her age she is wiser than most girls her age, and now she apparently like guns to, doesn't Cassie have anything from me?" Horatio asked quietly.

"You know Horatio, she got your blue eyes, your way of empathize whit others, and her wisdom and they way to love she got from the both of you. So what if she likes guns like her mother, Calleigh turned out fine, didn't she?" Alexx said.

"Hmm, I guess your right," Horatio said. And since he was curios to see his daughter with a gun he went down to the gun range.

Horatio looked through the door. His eyes fell on his wife. She stood holding a gun and aiming. She had on a holter top and he could see the muscles in her arms tightened as she held the gun. They were beautiful. His eyes went from her arms to her shoulders, down her back and rested on a moment on her cute firm bottom. She had on a pair jeans that made her look extremely sexy. Then his eyes went back up to her arms that tightened and flexed every time she pulled the trigger. The sight of her drove him crazy. All he wanted to do was to caress her beautiful body, but this was not the right time, nor the right place. But he couldn't help him self from letting out a little growl.

Calleigh turned around as she was aware of him.

She smiled and said I a sassy tone, "But handsome, why are you looking at me like that, are you trying to break my concentration?"

"No, I could never do such a thing," he said.

"So then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rumors has it that my daughter is shooting with a gun, so I wanted to check it out. So where is my little angel?" he asked.

"In the vault looking at guns and weapons," Calleigh said and smiled pleased.

"Hmm, sure that's a good idea?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Just trust me," Calleigh replied in a serious tone and looked into his blue eyes. Their eyes locked on each other and even if they didn't speak it was like they had a conversation of their own.

Then she looked away and said in a huskily tone "Did you get a babysitter?".

She desperately hoped that he did.

"Yes, Natalia and Ryan will take her for the night," he said.

"Ok, I can't wait for our date to night," she said and kissed him passionately before she broke away. He growled and looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Wait until tonight," she said and used all her power to control her urges and continued "Go and see your daughter".

Horatio went into the gun vault where he saw Cassidy. She was reaching for a hunting rifle, but it was out of reach. Horatio walked up to her and said, "Hello, angel face , what are you doing?"

"Trying to reach that rifle, can you give it to me please," she asked and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you want it so bad?" he asked.

"Because it is so beautiful and I really want to test it. May I have it please daddy?" she asked.

"Hmm, you know these guns are dangerous and not toys, right," Horatio asked.

"Mhm, but I still want to try it," Cassie said.

Horatio saw the determination and excitement in her eyes and figured he couldn't say no. He lifted down the rifle and gave it to Cassidy.

She held it while she giggled of joy and said, "It is heavier than I thought."

She checked to see if it was loaded, but since it wasn't she went to shelf and found some buckshot's and loaded it. Horatio looked at Cassidy, where had she learned to do so and so fast. "Almost as fast as Calleigh," he thought and smiled.

The Cassidy went out to the gun range, looked at Calleigh and said, "Mum, can I try this to, please. I have already loaded it."

Calleigh smiled impressed and said, "Sure, but this is the last one since you gotto do your homework sometime today."

Cassidy smiled and nodded. Then she lifted up the rifle, aimed and shot, perfectly.

Horatio stood silently watching while his daughter shoot, it was perfect, he looked at Calleigh and smiled, but her eyes said, "Did you expect anything else?"

He shook his head. Cassidy put the rifle down, turned to her mother and asked, "So what do you think."

"Perfect, shooting star," Calleigh smiled, but thought "Shows that you are a real Duquesne".

Horatio agreed to take care of Cassidy until he was going to pick up Calleigh for their date. Calleigh continued to work after they left, still smiling by the thought of her daughter with the guns. She was so proud that she could burst.

Horatio looked at his watch, time to go and pick up Calleigh so he went down to the firearms lab. Calleigh who could hear his footsteps took up a gun and started to fire, knowing the sight of her in this outfit shooting a gun would get him extremely turned on and tonight that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to have her fun with him so she kept on firing smiling to her self.

Horatio walked into the room, he swallowed hard when he saw her. She had a long black skirt with a split a little lower that her thighs on both side so he could se her beautiful well trained legs. She also had on a black top with strops with strops and was low-cut and a black silk string around her neck. He saw once again the muscles in her arms tighten and flexed when she fired the gun. She looked so incredibly sexy.

Calleigh put down the gun and turned around. Horatio swallowed hard again. He wondered if Calleigh knew what she was doing to him. Calleigh looked at his lustful eyes. Their lips locked as they did earlier that day and she felt her body tingle.

Then she broke lose and said, "Let's go, I'm starving."

She went in front of him, wiggling her hips.

"Do you have to tease me like that," Horatio said breathlessly.

"But Horatio, whatever do you mean," she said innocently and giggled before she kept on walking.

"You know exactly what I mean Lieutenant," Horatio said. She just giggled again and they reach the car and drove to the restaurant.

While they were waiting for the dessert Calleigh asked, "Horatio I was thinking about buying some guns for Cassie to her birthday. What do you think handsome?"

"No that is out of the question, she is only turning 9," Horatio said in a straight tone.

"I'll think I can change your mind," she said and smiled teasingly at him.

"No you certainly can not," he said rather determined. He had decided to stick with his decision.

She didn't say anything. Instead she removed her shoe from her foot and let her for slide up his leg. Horatio looked surprised at her wondering what her next move would be. She moved her foot up his thighs and he moved growled silently. Now he saw where she was going, but he didn't try to stop her, he just said controlled, "Honey, ugh, would you please stop that?"

She just smiled at him, but had no intention to stop what she was doing, she could se what it was doing to him an enjoyed it. She moved her foot to his groin and started to massage it. She could feel under the silk that his manhood was engorging and that just mad her go on. He left out another growl of pleasure and said, "Please stop, not here."

Horatio was starting to have real problems to controlling himself. This was starting to get too much. Horatio knew he had to stop her, but didn't know how, so he raised form the table and walked to the men's room to calm down.

"Oh, bother, I was really having fun," she thought and wondered if she was going to follow him, but she decided not to.

Horatio came back shortly after and sat down quietly like nothing had happened. Now he wanted to have some fun. Calleigh looked at him, wondering what the payback would be. But before Horatio had time to do anything the dessert arrived. Calleigh started to eat her ice cream when she suddenly felt Horatios foot going up her leg, just to go higher to her thigh. She almost spat out the ice cream in surprise, but managed to controll her self just fine. Horatio looked at her. He could see that she was struggling to keep her focus. He left out a chuckle and moved his foot further up.

Calleigh let out a soft moan, her eyes went wide for a second of pure pleasure, but then she continued to eat. She was feeling really randy and had no intention what so ever to try and stop him. Horatio felt her silk underwear against his foot and started to massage her slowly. Calleigh closed her eyes and moaned, it felt so good.

Horatio smiled to him self and decided to stop. He therefore put his foot back in the shoe and Calleigh looked surprised at him and asked, "Why'd ya stop?"

"Because we're in a public place and I don't want to make a scene," Horatio said honestly.

She nodded, blushed a bit and said, "I completely forgot, but can we please go."

He nodded, paid the bill and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.   
Once they were inside they started to kiss each other. Hungry kisses filled with passion and lust. Calleigh moaned softly, she wanted him so badly. Horatio led her over to the coach where he removed her top and bra while he kissed her lips passionately. Then he kissed her collarbone softly. She moaned again of pleasure. Horatio moved his lips further down to her breasts. He stopped for a moment and just looked at them. They were so firm and perfect. He looked at the tattoo of the gun she had on her left breast. It was so beautiful and fitted her perfectly. He kissed it and sucked on her hard nipple while he was massaging her other breast with his hand.

"Oh, Horatio, ohhhh," she yelled out. He worked his way down to her belly and started to kiss it. Calleigh felt like she was going to burst and managed to get her self free to controll her self for a bit longer. Horatio smiled at her.

Calleigh kissed him passionately before she pushed him down on the coach and removed his shirt and looked at his beautiful upper body before she started to kiss him hungrily, full of lust and desire. She wanted to please him, like he had done with her. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and started to bite on it. Horatio growled with pleasure.

Calleigh took her time working her way down. Then she slowly removed his pants and released his engorged lance. First she just looked at it, it was so perfect. Then she let her fingertips caress his royal jewels. He growled. Then she started to kiss his beautiful lance slowly. He yelled out, "Ohhhhhhhh, Cal," while he tried to controll himself.

Calleigh took the engorged lance in her mouth and started to suck slowly on it. It tasted delicious. Horatio pushed her head closer, and Calleigh consumed him completely. He growled again. She sucked on his lance for a bit loner. Then he pushed her of and removed her skirt and silk lingerie and saw her beautiful golden triangle. Calleigh was tinkling.

Horatio over showered her with tiny, hungry kisses and soon found his way to her precious diamond. He started to massage it with his tongue and Calleigh arched and screamed in pure pleasure and arched so her golden triangle came closer to him. Horatio continued to play with her diamond that now bathed in delicious juices. She tasted so sweet.

"Horatio, I need you right now," she said huskily, she didn't know how much longer she could wait, she wanted him inside of her, wanted him to fill her up, so their two bodies could melt together.

Horatio released himself from Calleigh and she got on top of him and consumed him with her silkysoft warmth. First she just sat there, but then she started to ride on top of him faster and faster. Sweat and juices were melted together just like them and Calleigh felt so alive, so full of energy, like she could go on like this all night. She loved having him inside of her, it made her feel complete.

"Ohhhh, Calleigh, Calleigh, Cal," Horatio screamed before he filled her up. At the same time she felt a huge orgasm going through her body, so powerful that she felt like the whole world was shaking. She was shaking like crazy before she fell over on top of him.

Calleigh kissed his chest softly and he kissed the top of her head. They both felt satisfied. Horatio said, "I love you because you make me feel so young and alive."

Calleigh blushed slightly and replied, "I love you too handsome."

Then Horatio stroke her beautiful, silkysoft hair until he could hear she was fallen a sleep.

Then he thought "What did I do to deserve an angel like you".

Horatio kissed her hair once more and fell a sleep with his arms tightly around her in the dark, silkysoft night.

Early the next morning Calleigh was at her firearms lab working. She was still a bit randy from last night and tried to controll her urges so she wouldn't so anything stupid at work.

Then Horatio came up behind her, wrapped his strong arms around her and started to nibble on her earlobe. He loved teasing her like that.

"Horatio, please don't," she started, but the words just faded away while he slowly removed her hair and started to kiss her neck.

Calleigh was moaning softly and whispered: Please, not here.

"Don't tell me you don't want it, we both know that it would be a lie," he whispered honestly back.

Calleigh was shivering. Horatio turned her around, dragged her closer and kissed her hungrily. She could feel his manhood was growing as his body was pressed tightly against her own.

"Oh, please don't," she begged desperately.

Horatio stopped for a moment. Then he took her hand and led her into one of the gunvalut.

Once inside he pushed her against one of the walls that was covered with guns.

"Ouch," she said, not really caring about it at all.

He looked hungrily at her and removed her shirt and started to feed on her soft breasts.

"Oh, my Goood, Goood, ohhh," she moaned huskily as he continues and as her backside was pressed hardly against the wall.

Calleigh managed to push him away long enough to remove his shirt and started to kiss his upper body filled with desire. Then she stopped, and now it was his time to beg.

"Please don't," he growled with a horse voice. Then she kissed him passionately and while their lips locked, he removed her pants and she his.

"Horatio, I want you," she screamed of desire.

She didn't have to beg him twice. He lifted her up and speared her with his sword. She wrapped her legs and feet around his sweat body. Then he again pushed her against the wall so hard that the guns and rifles fell down. The he forced his way further and further into while she scratched her nails into is backside roaring, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, give it to me, give it to me."

Their chests rubbing against each other, their hips working together and her head kept smashing against the wall as they both reached the climax.

Their screams of pleasure mixed whit each others. Then he left out one last scream, "Calleigh, Calleigh, oh good Caleeeeeeeeeeigh," as he filled her up.

Calleigh screamed, "Oh yes, good, Hooooooratio," back at him while she was trembling and shaking on top of him of her earth shattering orgasm.

Then they sank together on the floor, releasing themselves from each other. She leaned against his chest trying to controll her breathing, while she said, "Oh, my Captain, you're such an animal."

Her body was aching a bit, but she didn't mind it at all.

He just looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

She just giggled and replied, "I'm all right, thank you. I really needed that."

"You're welcome Lieutenant, but now I have to get back to work," he said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, so this was not work and by the way, we're giving Cassie a gun for her birthday," Calleigh said.

"No, we're not, and you can't get me to change my mind on this on, I think it is wrong and irresponsible to give a 9 year old a gun," Horatio said in a serious tone.

"But, handsome you saw your self how much she loved them, I don't see the harm if I teach her how to handle them right the same way my dad did with me," she joked giggling.

"No, and that is my final answer, we'll find her something else together, but now I really have to go," he said and wicked.

"Ok, you're right I guess," she said and sighed, thinking about the look on Cassie's face if she had given her a gun, but she realized it was impossible to convince Horatio that it was a good idea.

"I'm glad that you see my point, I really hate it when we're not on the same page" he said.

"Me too," she, but her mind was working out an idea on its own.

"Well, I have to go, see you later beautiful," Horatio said and got quickly dressed.

"Yes you will handsome, and thanks again," she said and started to get dressed s well. He only replied with one last kiss before he left. She sighed, straightened her hair, smiled and went back out to work.

A few hours later Calleigh walked into Alexx autopsy hall smiling, her checks were still slightly pink from the sex in the gunvalut. She felt really happy like she was drifting on clouds. Alexx just shook her head. She could guess what's been happening from Calleigh's smile and her dreamy look.

Calleigh walked up to Alexx and said, "So you, Marc and the kids are coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't understand why my children, well they aren't exactly children any more, are so crazy about your daughter. They already said they had found her the perfect gift, but I don't know what yet," Alexx laughed. Even if her kids left the nest a long time ago they still had close contact with Alexx and the rest og the people at the csi. And they had loved Cassidy from day one.

"That's nice of them, and what are you getting her?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Don't know yet, what about you?" Alexx said.

"I'm giving her her first gun and Horatio and I are finding something for her together later," Calleigh said and smiled.

"You're kidding, how did you manage to get that one around Horatio?" Alexx asked shocked.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows, smiled and said, "Actually I didn't , but please don't tell him.

"Calleigh are you sure that's a good idea, if he finds out he will be furious," Alexx asked.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him, besides I can make up for it if he finds out and get angry , I'm a smart woman you know, " Calleigh said with a smile, holding her hand against her back, man it really hurt.

Alexx looked at her and said, "Are you ok Calleigh?"

"My back is hurting a bit from some fun in the gunvalut but other than that I'm fine," Calleigh said honestly.

Alexx looked shocked and said, "You two really did…?"

"Yes, and all last night until morning, we just took a short break and slept a couple of hours in between," Calleigh said and smiled.

Alexx was shocked, how did Calleigh and Horatio have the energy for that at their age.

"How do you have the energy for everything you do?" Alexx asked curiously.

Calleigh just laughed and said, "I don't really know, maybe it is him."

Alexx laughed, then she became serious again and said "You know that giving Cassie a gun when he says no is wrong right?"

"How can it be so wrong, I mean you saw her yesterday, she is really good, how can I deny her to be happy by not giving her one. And it's not like I'm not going to teach her safety and how to use it right first. But now I have to get up to Nat and get my DNA," Calleigh said and walked to the door.

"Ok, maybe you are right and he is wrong, I just hope you know what you're doing. And say hey to Natalia from me, and tell Ryan to get down here, his body is ready for the post," Alexx said.

"I know what I'm doing and will do, see you later," Calleigh said and left. Alexx just hoped she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Calleigh walked up to Natalia and said, "So how was Cassie yesterday. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, not at all, she was an angel, and she told us about the shooting yesterday, she really loved it. But…"Natalia stopped her self before she said something stupid.

Calleigh looked curiously at her and said, But what? Is there something wrong, you gotta tell me."

"You know your shooting star isn't happy right. She really misses you and Horatio a lot. And that's why she seemed so exited about her party tomorrow, since she gets to see the both of you. Her only concern is that either of you would get a call out," Natalia said quietly.

"I figured that much, but Natalia I may have a way to solve that problem if you will help me?" Calleigh said.

"Yeah, off course, what do you need," asked Natalia.

"To have her party here from morning to night," Calleigh said.

"Do you want to close the whole lab for a day to have a birthday party here?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, that's what I want," said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"Noone has ever done that before, can you do that?" Natalia asked, but she had to admit that she liked the idea.

"Well, technically the lab is mine and Horatios so I can," Calleigh replied.

"Oh, my good, Stettler and the chief would freak out if they found out," said Natalia and laughed.

"I know, but I don't care, and in addition to close the lab I want everyone to turn their phones and pagers of the whole day," Calleigh said.

"Can we do that, what if there is a dead body," Natalia asked and wondered if it really was a good idea.

"Dunno, and for once I don't care, the only thing I care about is my little girl. I want her to have a great birthday and I want her to smile and remember the day for the rest of her life. So will you help me? There's so much to do," Calleigh said and looked at Natalia with begging eyes.

"Of course, where do we start?" asked Natalia. Calleigh smiled and told her what she had in mind.

When the alarm bell went of the next morning Calleigh yawned. She hadn't been home until 3 the night before, but she knew she would be worth it. She got up and went out to the bathroom wiggling her hips knowing Horatio was watching and smiled to her self.

Horatio looked at her from behind. She had on black silk panties, and a top. He sighed, got up of the bed and followed her. Calleigh got into the shower and Horatio asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"But Captain, what are you getting at?" Calleigh asked in a sassy tone and turned on the hot water. Horatio locked the door to the bathroom, climbed in with her and started to kiss her gracious neck. She moaned. He turned her around and started to kiss her collarbone. He pressed her up against the wall and she could feel his manhood pressing against her.

Calleigh moaned, Oh, Horatio, please stop, we don't have time."

"Then we'll be late beautiful," he said and kissed her passionately on the lips before he started to kiss one of her beautiful breasts.

"I would love that to, but we can't today, please stop," she said while her voice was shivering.

"Ok, I'll stop, but at last let me wash your beautiful hair," he said. She nodded. Then he took some shampoo and started to massage it into her blonde hair, as she moaned softly. Then she washed it out and he repeated the notion. She washed it out and he kissed her passionately again.

"It's not fair of you to tease me like this," she said breathlessly. He chunked. Then he leaned in for another kiss and said, "Life isn't fair sweetheart."

She sighed and tried one again to controll her strong urges, and was about to walk out of the shower when he dragged her back. Why was he doing this to her, she was tinkling inside. Horatio pushed her against the wall and she let out a surprised gasp. Her breasts were pressing against the wall, and she had no power or desire to break free. Then he pressed his manhood into her silkysoft warmth and she moaned with pleasure. Horatio started to push his manhood deeper and harder into to her until he let go of his self inside of her with a deep growl. She screamed with pleasure when she felt that the orgasm came. She was shaking and trembling against the wall until it let go of her.

Horatio released her and she turned around and gave him a kiss and walked out of the shower before she put on a bathrobe and got out of the bathroom to let him be alone in the shower while she went to wake up Cassidy.

While she was walking towards Cassidy's room Calleigh started to think about Horatio, what had gotten into him the last few days. It was probably nothing more than lust she thought. Besides she couldn't complain since she liked it to much.

Calleigh opened Cassie's door slowly and went inside. She saw Cassie sitting in front of her computer laughing. Calleigh walked up to her and said, "Congratulations shooting star, what are you watching?"

"Thanks mum, it's a mail from aunt Nat and uncle Ryan, look," she said and pushed a button.

A gun with a face, arms and legs appeared singing happy birthday. Afterwards a message popped up, "Hey Cassie. Just wanto wish you a happy birthday. Love from Ryan and Natalia."

Calleigh laughed and figured this was Ryan's work, but it was still funny and sweet.

"But Cassie, you gotto get dressed now or else you'll be late for your party," Calleigh said.

Cassidy looked like a question mark and asked, "I'm not going to school?"

Calleigh shook her head. Cassidy was shocked. Her mother had never let her skip school before unless she was really sick.

Cassidy asked, "You're letting me skip school?"

"Yes, hurry up, we have to go in less than 30 minutes," Calleigh said and smiled secretly.

"But where are we going and what should I wear?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not going to tell ya and you can wear anything you like birthday girl, but now I have to get dressed," Calleigh said and went back to the master bedroom.

Calleigh entered the room and saw Horatio fully dressed and ready. He was so handsome.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just my incredibly handsome husband. But Horatio would you please make some breakfast since I have to get ready" she asked and looked at him with begging eyes.

He nodded and disappeared down to the first floor.

Calleigh went to her closet and found a blue dress with white spots and matching shoes. Then she dried her hair, put in a couple of hair clips, lay final touch with makeup and went downstairs to join the others.

They drove to the lab and went inside. Cassidy was wondering what she was doing there. Calleigh raised her eyebrows to Horatio over her head and he nodded and said to Cassie "Angel, you have to close your eyes".

"Ok, daddy," she said and did like she was told.

Horatio took her hand and lead her into the DNA lab. Then he said: Now you can open them.

She did and a bunch of people yelled, "Surprise."

Cassidy looked around, the lab was full of balloons, serpentines and other party stuff. Then she saw the pile of presents and smiled. She run over to it and grabbed one. It was from Bryan and Janine, Alexx kids. She tore of the paper and found a pair of jeans with pink butterflies and a matching top. She smiled pleased and opened the next one from Erick. It was a Disney DVD. The next one was from Alexx and Marc, a couple of my little ponies she had been wanting for a really long time. She looked at them and smiled happily. From Yelina and Ray Jr she got a light blue dress and matching shoes. Then there wasn't any more presents, so she turned around and asked, "But aunt Nat, uncle Ryan, mum, dad where are your presents?"

Calleigh saw her little girls smile fade away and blinked at Ryan, who disappeared and returned shortly after with a cage and said, "From me and Nat."

Cassidy opened cage and took out a little white kitten, she giggled and started to pet it. She looked at Natalia and Ryan and said, "Thank you guys this is the best birthday present ever."

Calleigh looked at her Cassidy's blue eyes, they sparkled like diamonds of happiness and she had never seen a bigger smile on her face. Calleigh looked at her husband and smiled and Horatio nodded at her. She went out and came back with two quadrangular present. She handed it over to Cassie and held the kitten when she opened it. The kitten was soft.

Cassie tore of the paper of the first one and found a box. She opened it, but Calleigh could see by the look on her face that it was not what she had hoped for and that she was hiding her Cassidy took out a pair og white and pink sneakers. Then she opened the other one and found the latest digital camera, she smiled pleased. She really would have wanted a gun, but this wasn't all too bad either. She run over and hugged her mum and dad and thanked them.

Then she ran over to Natalia and Ryan to thank and hug them to.

Even thou she smiled, Calleigh could see her little girl wasn't happy, so when she went over to thank the others she whispered to Horatio "We should have given her a gun you know."

Horatio looked at Calleigh and said: "No, we shouldn't have, she will get over it, I'm sure. What is it with you girls and guns?"

"It's our passion or love and our happiness, would you really deny your daughter that?" Calleigh said.

"If that's what's keep her safe I will. Why are you so against my decision?" said Horatio still a bit concerned.

"Because I know in my heart we should have given her a gun, she would treat it with respect, not as a toy. And you can't protect her forever you know. And if we won't give her a gun, maybe she will get one from somebody other. Is that any better? Calleigh asked.

"I know I can't protect her forever, but please understand how I feel will you. I love you and that little girl and I would be crushed it something happen to you, and I would feel safer if she was older when she got her first gun," he said and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I understand, but I still think you are wrong, but I will drop the subject for now and I love you too," she said and gave him another soft kiss.

"Was it here it was ordered cake," Kyle said and entered the room.

"Kyle, you came," Cassidy said happily. She didn't see her big brother much since he worked a lot, but she had really hoped he would come, and was happy that he did.

"Of course I did, silly. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kyle said and sat the cake down on the table and gave his little sister a big hug.

Cassidy looked curiously at him and said, "Haven't you forgotten something."

Kyle smiled, took his hand in his pocket and gave her a square box and said, "You mean this."

She opened it and took out a heart shaped locket, she opened it, inside it was two pictures, one of her and one of Kyle. She closed it and found an engraving on the back that said, "To Cassie from Kyle. Love you forever."

A tear run down her check, Kyle took his finger and removed it and said, "But what's wrong baby girl."

Only her brother was allowed to call her that. She looked at him and said, "I'm just so happy. This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thanks everyone."

"You're welcome Cassie, now let's have some cake," Calleigh said.

She was just so happy that daughter was happy. She went over to cut the cake, when Horatio whispered in her ear "Well done, bulletgirl, you managed to get her to smile. You're the world's greatest mother and I love you for that and everything else that you do".

Calleigh blushed slightly and whispered back "I love you too handsome".

Cassidy smiled again, finally she had her parents in the same room together, and even if she didn't get a gun she had still gotten a lot of other cool stuff. She sighed again. She wanted a gun so badly. How come her parents didn't understand that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Later the same night Calleigh was getting ready for bed. Horatio was still at work, so Calleigh figured she would have time to give her daughter a final present before she went to bed.

"Be right back sweetie," she said only to return a moment later with to presents.

Calleigh smiled and opened the first one, it was a Kevlar. It looked really cool just like a black jacket, but Cassie knew at once what it was. Then she opened the other one, and gasped, her eyes were shining excitedly as she took out a Smith and Wesson 1911 45 Caliber. She looked closer on it and found an engraving that said, "To my little shooting star at her 9th birthday. Love bulletgirl."

"But mum, how did you know, I never told you," asked Cassidy curiously and smiled at her mother.

"It was easy, because you are my daughter and we are two of a kind. But you can't show daddy," said Calleigh.

"Oh so that's why you two weren't giving me one together," said Cassie.

Calleigh nodded silently, but didn't say anything. She wondered what Horatio would do when he found out. He would be furious she knew that all to well, but it was worth the risk if it made her daughter happy. Then Calleigh said, "It's not a toy and remember never to put it away loaded and always clean it after you have used it."

"I promise mum, I'll do whatever you say since you have given me the best gift ever, I love you," said Cassie and gave Calleigh a big hug.

"I love you too shooting star, but now you have to go to bed, you got school tomorrow," Calleigh said.

"Just one question, what will you do if dad finds out?" Cassidy asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that, I can handle your dad just fine, go to sleep now," said Calleigh and tucked the eiderdown around her and gave her a kiss.

Cassie was halfway a sleep when she said, "Thank you for understanding mum."

Calleigh just smiled and closed the door and went into the master bedroom.

She opened the door and went inside and left out a gasp when she found Horatio there.

He looked at her and said, "You went a head and did it anyway after I told you not to, how could you."

"How could I not, did you see how happy she was?" said Calleigh calmly.

"Yes, I did, but still," said Horatio.

"You're taking this easy, aren't you angry?" she asked surprised.

"A bit, but I know you well enough to know that you would have given the gun to her with or without my permission. Besides I have never seen her so happy, so I guess you were right".

Calleigh smiled and said, "I always am, haven't you learned that by now handsome."

"Yes, I have, and you're not always right, only most of the times," he said and smiled at her.

"So are you going to take her gun away?" Calleigh asked.

"I really wanted to, but I can't do it, since that would break her heart," Horatio said honestly.

"Captain, you're such a softy," Calleigh giggled.

"Maybe I am, but how can I deny my girls happiness," Horatio said and kissed her softly.

"You're a kind man Horatio and I love you, so how are you gonna punish me for disobeying you?" Calleigh asked teasingly.

"Don't know yet, what would you like me to do?" he said with a huge grin.

"You know exactly what I want," she said and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fore reading this story, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
